Meet Gokan
by Aizou
Summary: An AU where Gohan and Goku used the Potara Earrings to fuse permanently and beat Buu. How does everyone deal with it, especially Chi-Chi?


**An AU where Gohan and Goku used the Potara Earrings to fuse permanently and beat Buu. How does everyone deal with it, especially Chi-Chi?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned DBZ! **

**-Silence- **

**What, I still don't own it? SHENRON! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!**

Everyone's heads snapped round simultaneously in response to the ki that they just felt appear on the other side of the lookout. It felt familiar, yet at the same time it wasn't clear who it belonged to. They waited with unease as a shadow rounded the corner, seeming to take forever just to travel the short distance that was the lookout.

Soon, a figure followed the shadow, connected at the feet, walking calmly and with definite purpose: it was heading towards them.

"Gohan," muttered Piccolo. "How you've changed again is unbelievable."

Krillen looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Gohan? I thought that was Goku…"

Upon hearing the word 'Gohan', Chi-Chi's ears pricked up and rushed towards the figure, ignoring the cries of "Stop!" which resounded behind her. Despite the muscular stature of the mystery man, every last scrap of breath still left his lungs on impact from the 100 mile an hour hug and he collapsed on the floor.

"You're alive! Oh, my baby, you came back to me!" Chi-Chi was in hysterics, nuzzling her face into the man's chest and squeezing the life out of him.

"You know, for someone who's happy to see me alive, you sure do seem keen on suffocating me!" he said, desperately trying to get to his feet and prise the woman off of his body. The first task, he achieved but no sooner had he done so, another leech-like human had attached itself to his leg, with only an orange blur for a warning.

"Daddy, you did it, you beat Majin Buu! You're back!" With shining eyes, Son Goten laughed with glee at the appearance of the man whose leg he was latched onto.

"Huh? 'Daddy'…? Goku, is that you?" Finally, Chi-Chi let go of him and looked up into his face. In true Son style, with one hand sheepishly behind the head and a Grin on his face, the man finally spoke.

"Actually, I'm Goku _and _Gohan."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOKU AND GOHAN?" The high pitched scream, flaming eyes and vicious assault on the man's collar from Chi-Chi combined with the cowering victim with his hands out in a desperate plea for mercy told everyone enough to know he was safe to approach; only a Son would be unlucky enough to feel the full-force of Chi-Chi's wrath. The gang made their way over to the crime scene. Bulma was the first to speak.

"Yeah… what do you mean by you're Goku and Gohan? How can that be?" The blue haired genius seemed baffled for once and blinked a few times in confusion.

"Please, Mom… I mean Chi-Chi… No, I mean… Oh, whatever! Just please give me a chance to explain!" The poor, harassed Son begged with Chi-Chi to show mercy.

"Don't you whatever me…" Chi-Chi growled. Nonetheless, it was a half hearted growl and she turned her back on him, arms folded and eyes squinted in suspicion.

"Well, Bulma, it's like this." The man turned back to she who had asked the question. "The two fighters you knew as Gohan and Goku used the Potara Earrings given to them from the Old Kai in Otherworld in order to do a fusion. One body places one earring on their right ear, the other person attaches the other earring to their left. The two bodies become one… So, cutting a long story short, that's how I was created and how Buu was beaten."

"Wow, so you really _are _both of them, huh? Pretty cool. One thing though… You need a name! How about… Hanku?" Everyone sweat dropped simultaneously at Bulma's suggestion. "What?" she enquired defensively. "Let's see _you_ do better then!"

"Actually, I have a name," the man intervened when he sensed that all hell was about to break loose. "It's Gokan."

"Well, Gokan, I'm impressed." Yamcha stepped forwards, shaking his head and smiling incredulously at the situation. "So, erm… When do you two… You know, become you _two _again?"

Gokan laughed nervously. "Well, you see, Yamcha… that's the thing… Unlike the fusion dance, fusion with the earrings is… well… _permanent._" He whispered the last word, scooting away from Chi-Chi slightly and looking at her apprehensively. Unfortunately, the raven-haired woman had more sensitive ears than Piccolo when it came to matters of the family and her eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock. Gokan winced, preparing himself for another verbal assault when she passed out, falling neatly into the Ox King's arms.

Gokan scratched the back of his head nervously, looking forlornly at the fallen woman. "Well… That could have gone better."

His words were merely met with blank stares, expressions frozen in shock. Only Goten seemed unfazed.

"Daddy and Gohan are one person! That's so cool!" Eyes shining with excitement, he jumped into Gokan's welcoming arms.

"Thanks, squirt, at least someone's happy to see me." He sighed, eyes looking skywards as if for guidance, despite the fact that he was on Kame's Lookout, the highest point above the Earth. "So… what now?"

**A/N. I promise things will become better and looked into deeper in the next few chapters; I just needed an introduction to the situation. Let me know what you think in reviews! Oh and btw, I'm not going to turn Chi-Chi into a vicious harpy lady because I quite like her actually, I just thought that's how she would react initially to the situation!**


End file.
